


7 Christmas Trees and Eight Half-Blood’s

by Mysterious_L



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas: Across Fandoms [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Its goes as well as expected, Jason tries his best, Nico got forced into this, Percy goes for blue lots of it, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: The seven decide to have their own Christmas celebration in the form of a Christmas tree contest. It goes as well as expected.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas: Across Fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572829
Kudos: 2





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme I saw about if Percy and the others made Christmas trees this is what they would look like.

Christmas was fast approaching and everybody at Camp Half-Blood was getting into the spirit of the holiday. Cabins were clean and decorated with many different colored lights. Many snowdrifts and snowmen were placed all about the grounds. Campers walked around joyful chatting to each other while some sipped apple cider or hot cocoa.

However, tucked away were seven half-bloods who were planning there own special celebration. They decide that it would be fun to have a contest to see who could come up with the best decorated Christmas tree. In hindsight, it was only natural that things would get out of hand but at this point, it was a common acceptance with their group that everyone else just rolled with it. And of course, despite his best efforts, Nico gets dragged into this anyways.

Each of the demigod’s decided to set out on their own with the exception of Frank and Hazel who decided to team up.

The rules of the contest were simple to find or create the perfect Christmas tree and decorate it. The most unique and festive one would win. The contest would end in a week and then everyone would present their trees to be judged.

Over the span of the week, Percy and the others set out to each create their version of the best Christmas tree. They could be seen gathering up supplies and rushing back to their cabins to put everything together.


	2. Percy and His Blue Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy sets out making his tree and it goes better than expected. Also, it's really blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature Percy and his tree.

Percy chose a luscious tree that stretched all the way to the roof of his cabin. Percy, of course, went for a specific color scheme so there were a lot of blues to be found. Littered throughout the tree were sparkling ornaments in various shades of blue. 

  
Some of the more noticeable ornaments were the many arrays of blue and white starfish (fake ones of course) that were sporadically placed all along the tree.

There were many special ornaments that decorated the tree. Ones that were representative of who Percy was and noteworthy events. Such as a small silver Pegasus it's wings spread out as if it were ready to take flight at any moment, a golden chariot, a wave, and a pair of Hermes flying shoes, and of course, a pen and sword ornaments placed right by each other. At the top of the tree was a mini replica of Poseidon’s trident wrapped up in a bright blue bow.

Everyone was surprised at how well it was put together. It has taken some bribery and a few promised favors from Percy but he had to admit the special ornaments he asked for some of the cabin 9 campers to make him turned out great. The only thing the other could find wrong with it was just that it was so blue. While it was definitely pretty it didn’t really feel like a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth’s tree is up next.


	3. The Ultimate Book Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is overwhelmed by the many ideas running through her head for this contest. Luckily the answer to all her problems are eight in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Next they moved on to Annabeth’s tree. Naturally, with her background in architecture, they were anxious and excited to see what she did with her tree. However, when they got to her cabin they were somewhat shocked by what they saw. It wasn’t like her tree was bad it just wasn’t what they expected.

Annabeth was overwhelmed by all the possibilities she had when it came to her tree. She knew that if she could just decide on a design for her the tree she could get to work and make it look amazing but none of the ideas felt right. Looking around at the endless amount of books splayed out in front of her Annabeth got an idea. She started stacking some books together until they starting looking like a triangle.

She grinned to herself thinking that this would be the best Christmas tree yet. With her new plan in mind, she quickly got to work stacking and arranging the books until the spiraled up to the rafters. Satisfied with her creation she set out for some lights and a tree topper.

Annabeth’s book tree was a combination of only green colored books of all shapes and sizes with traditional white lights wrapping around it. At the top of her book tree sat a little owl ornament sitting on top of a book. Annabeth stood back and admired her work immensely proud of how it turned out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Nico’s tree and some pouting from Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Each tree and demigod will get there own chapter.


End file.
